Pauline Fudge
by Toopie2007
Summary: Pauline Fudge, jeune fille de onze ans, va faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Ce qu'elle trouve étrange chez elle, c'est qu'elle a fait la connaissance d'un garçon qui apparaît après qu'elle ai fermé les yeux pendant une ou deux minutes et que personne à part elle ne peut le voir. Qui est-il et pourquoi a-t-elle un lien avec lui ?
1. Prologue

Le soir du 21 juin, Juliette et William Fudge avaient enfin fini de ranger la salle de séjour où ils avaient fêté le premier anniversaire de leur petite fille, Pauline, qui avait les cheveux blonds comme sa mère et les yeux verts comme son père, avec la famille et les amis. La femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et aux yeux bleus prit le bébé, qui jouait avec son ourson en peluche de couleur beige, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur un tapis rose pâle qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit à barreau. La blondinette mit sa peluche sur le tapis, s'agrippa aux barreaux de son lit et se mit debout. Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Pauline se retourna vers Juliette mais elle tomba sur les fesses car elle avait lâché les barreaux. Au lieu de pleurer, la fillette rit. La blondinette voulait réessayer quand soudain un cri se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda la femme de William. Will a-t-il un souci ? Elle se leva. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une personne encapuchonnée baguette à la main était dans le couloir.

**\- Juju, dit l'inconnu. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu.  
****\- Tom ? s'étonna la concernée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Enfin Juju, appelle-moi Voldemort ! fit-il vexé. Combien de fois vais-je te le répéter ? Pour répondre à ta question, je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient, c'est-à-dire toi plus le bébé.  
\- Je préfère mourir que vivre avec toi ! répliqua Juliette en lui hurlant presque dessus. Voir les gens souffrir ou se faire tuer, cela me dégoute!- Comme tu voudras, déclara Voldemort. Mais ne m'oblige pas à changer d'avis. Avada Kedabra !**

Une lumière verte toucha la mère de Pauline qui tomba sur le sol morte.  
Le mage noir se dirigea vers Pauline qui observait le corps de la femme aux cheveux blonds. En entendant le bruit de pas, elle leva sa petite tête et vit l'homme capuchonné en face d'elle. Tous les deux se regardaient.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la blondinette tapait avec ses mains et souriait. Ce sourire lui rappela un moment qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

_Flashback (en 1955)_

_Un homme chauve au visage pâle ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui n'était autre que son ancien professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en colère contre lui car le vieux mage avait refusé de lui donner le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Il cacha sa colère en gardant un visage neutre et sans expression, comme à son habitude.  
__Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, il vit une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui était âgée de onze ans. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Ce qui le perturba, c'était son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un sourire.  
__Le directeur de Poudlard, en voyant la jeune fille, lui dit :_

**_\- Bonjour Miss Bipal ! Cela ne vous dérange pas de ramener Tom vers la sortie ?  
_****_\- Cela ne me dérange pas professeur, répondit-elle. Je vous verrai après alors.  
_****_\- Mais je …  
_****_\- Tom, enfin ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je te rappelle que le transplanage est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que c'est grâce à un professeur que tu as réussi à trouver mon bureau. _**

_Le dénommé Tom allait répliquer mais son ancien professeur ferma la porte. Oh génial ! pensa-t-il. Je connais le chemin maintenant ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !  
__Il fut sortie par ses pensées par la Serdaigle qui lui dit de la suivre. L'homme chauve soupira discrètement avant de descendre les escaliers. Pendant le trajet, un silence régnait entre l'adulte et l'enfant. Il fut rompu par la blondinette qui demanda : _

**_\- C'est bien Tom votre prénom ?  
_****_\- Oui Bipal, confirma le concerné un peu vexé. Mais appelle-moi Voldemort. Je préfère ce prénom que ce nom idiot de moldu.  
_****_\- Veuillez m'appeler Juliette monsieur, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un me nomme par mon nom de famille. Je tolère seulement mes professeurs. Le prénom Tom me fait penser à quelque chose, dit-elle calmement. Un certain Tom Jedusor. Il a …  
_****_\- Ah non ! hurla presque le mage noir. Tu ne vas pas raconter ma vie devant tout le monde ! D'ailleurs comment la sais-tu ?  
_****_\- Les livres, répondit Juliette excitée. Quand je lis 2 fois un livre, je le connais par cœur. Mes parents m'ont raconté que quand j'avais six ans, j'ai commencé à réciter le livre par cœur.  
_****_\- Juliette ! cria quelqu'un. Tu viens ?!  
_****_\- Attends un peu William ! répondit la jeune fille de onze ans. La sortie se trouve à votre droite, déclara la Serdaigle à l'adulte. J'étais ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Au revoir ! _**

_Juliette fut à quelques mètres de lui, elle se retourna et lui sourit avant de partir rejoindre son copain. J'espère que William ne va pas me poser des questions à propos de Tom, pensa-t-elle. Quant à Voldemort, il l'observa un instant avant de sortir du château. Dommage que cette discussion se termine déjà, se dit-il. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cet idiot de William…_

_Fin du flashback_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort s'apprêtait à prendre l'enfant mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de pas d'une personne qui montait les escaliers. Celle-ci criait qui avait osé tuer son frère jumeau. Le mage noir transplana, laissant Pauline qui avait arrêté de frapper ses mains. Celle-ci regardai autour d'elle et aperçut un homme. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts comme son frère jumeau William, était habillé d'une manteau à fourrure noire et d'un jean bleu, et se nommait Killian. Il s'approcha de la petite, la prit dans ses bras, transplana et arriva dans la salle de séjour de sa maison où se trouvait sa femme Suzanne. Elle avait les cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon et des yeux chocolat et elle portait un pyjama orange pâle. En voyant son mari, elle se leva, prit Pauline dans ses bras et lui demanda:

**\- Pourquoi as-tu Pauline dans tes bras ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Juliette et à William ?  
****\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il après avoir essuyé ses larmes avec sa manche. Il faut que je retourne là-bas.**

Le brun partit.  
Quant à la noiraude, elle emmena le bébé dans la chambre où se trouvait Maximilien et Laura, les cousins de la blondinette. Maximilien était dans son lit à barreau et dormait tout comme sa soeur qui se trouvait sur un lit. Il avait les cheveux bruns et le même âge que Pauline. Quant à sa grande sœur, elle avait les cheveux noirs et deux ans de plus que son petit frère, c'est-à-dire trois ans.  
La tante de la petit fille la déposa dans son lit à barreau, qui se situait à côté de celui du brun. Fort heureusement que celle-ci s'était assoupie. Suzanne regarda les enfants pendant un instant avant de fermer la porte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Pauline qui avait maintenant onze ans mais c'est aussi un jour douloureux aussi car cela faisait dix ans que ses parents sont décédés.

Comme Pauline avait le matin de libre, elle se rendit sans tarder au cimetière, qui se trouvait à dix minutes à pied de chez elle, sans oublier le bouquet de fleurs composé de roses blanches et de tulipes rouges. Quand elle fut arrivée en dans ce lieu, la blondinette se dirigea vers les deux tombes de ses parents. Il y avait sur chacune d'elles une couronne de fleurs et quelques bouquets et sur les stèles, les noms et prénoms des parents de la jeune fille était marquée en lettres blanches. Elle déposa le bouquet entre les deux tombes puis elle ferma les yeux pendant un certain temps pour se recueillir.

Quand ce temps fut terminé, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir devant elle un garçon: il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, et était habillé de l'uniforme de Serpentard. De plus, il lui souriait.

La fillette de onze ans s'apprêtait à lui poser une question mais il disparut soudainement. Il peut se téléporter pour disparaître aussi rapidement? se demanda Pauline.

Douze minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et vis ses grands-parents Cornélius et Margaret Fudge discuter avec Maximilien et Laura. Cornélius portait comme à son habitude son costume vert foncé et pantalon de la même couleur et avait des cheveux et des yeux bruns. Quant à Margaret, elle avait des cheveux bruns aussi et des yeux verts et portait une robe blanc neige.

La blondinette se dirigea vers eux, les salua, s'installa à côté de son cousin et tous les cinq discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se leva, alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et aperçut sa tante Cassandra, son oncle Pascal et sa cousine Sophie. Cassandra, qui était la soeur de sa mère, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, était habillée d'un tee-shirt gris pâle et d'une jupe bleu marine et était chaussée de sandales en cuir marron. Pascal avait les cheveux roux et des yeux bleus, portait un tee-shirt bleu clair et un short vert clair et était chaussée aussi de sandales en cuir mais de couleur noire. Quant à Sophie, elle avait des cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux bleus et des lunettes, était habillée d'une robe rose pâle et était chaussée de ballerines noires. La petite famille, qui venait de France, souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à la jeune fille de onze ans qui les remercia.

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde même si elle était forcée de le faire aux cousins de Pauline, la rouquine s'assit à côté de Pauline et s'exclama:

**\- J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Beauxbâtons!**

**\- Contente pour toi, dit sa cousine pas intéressée. Au moins, tu verras tes chères amies que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en parler dans tes lettres.**

**\- C'est vrai, fit la fille aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Il faut que tu visites la France un de ses quatre. Il y a beaucoup de magasins de...**

**\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que je n'aime pas que tu me conseiller de porter des habits qui ne me plaisent pas?! l'interrompit la fille aux cheveux attachés en une natte agacée. Je ne vais pas répéter trois millions de fois comme même!**

**\- Mais Line enfin! répliqua-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix. Il faut bien que je te dise si les habits, que tu as choisis, sont…**

**\- Qu'est-ce que Line a dit?! hurla Maximilien en colère. Combien de fois faut-il te le dire pour que tu ne l'oublie pas?!**

**\- Je ne sais pas, déclara Sophie. Peut-être un million de fois.**

Maximilien et Laura allaient rétorquer mais Killian et Suzanne s'assirent puis le frère de William claqua des doigts. C'était à ce moment-là que les plats apparurent sur la tables avec les couverts les assiettes et les verres.

Deux heures plus tard, Pauline alla dans sa chambre en tenant tous ses cadeaux après avoir aidé sa famille à débarrasser la table. Elle avait reçu une robe rouge pâle à froufrou de la part de Sophie, un journal intime de la part de son oncle et de sa tante du côté maternel, un serre-tête qui change de couleur en fonction de ses émotions offert par ses cousins côté paternel et un petit arbre qui change d'aspect selon les saisons. Elle rangea la robe et le journal intime, déposa l'arbre sur son armoire, coupa l'étiquette du serre-tête avant de la mettre à la poubelle, le mis sur sa tête et s'installa sur son lit. La blondinette ferma les yeux un instant pour se reposer, les ouvrit et aperçut l'adolescent, qu'elle avait vu au cimetière, debout devant elle. Celui-ci lui souhaita:

**\- Joyeux anniversaire Pauline!**

**\- Qui es-tu? demanda la concernée méfiante. Comment connais-tu ma date d'anniversaire et mon prénom?**

**\- Nous sommes liés pour une raison totalement inconnue, répondit l'inconnu. C'est pour cela que quand tu penses à moi, tu me vois et que j'entends toutes les conversations auxquelles tu participes. Avant que je n'oublie, voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**\- Merci, dit-elle après avoir pris le cadeau. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom.**

**\- Tu es vraiment curieuse, déclara le brun. Je vais te répondre à ta question comme même. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.**

Pauline allait lui dire quelque chose mais il avait déjà disparu.

Elle déposa le cadeau, déchira le papier cadeau, jeta celui-ci dans la poubelle et découvrit une boîte qu'elle ouvrit et aperçut un collier avec pour pendentif la lettre p en majuscule entourée d'un serpent aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle le prit, le mit autour du cou et rangea la boîte.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers et entendit son oncle Pascal dire:

**\- Sophie, tu te disputes toujours avec Maximilien et Laura. Il vaut mieux dormir à l'hôtel.**

**\- Oh non, papa! protesta la rouquine. Je voudrais tellement parler à Line! Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire!**

**\- Il a raison, fit Pauline. J'en ai assez d'entendre des hurlements tout le temps. Je parie que pendant la nuit, il y en aura.**

**\- Voulez-vous que je prenne vos valises? demanda Killian.**

**\- Non merci, répondit le rouquin tout en ignorant les tapes de sa fille. Ma femme a déjà appelé un taxi. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Après les aurevoirs, la petite famille les quitta. Quant à la blondinette et ses cousins, ils aidèrent leur grands-parents, Killian et Suzanne puis ils jouaient aux jeux de société.


	3. Chapitre 2

Pauline, transformée en chatte blanche comme la neige, faisait une sieste dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait se métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal juste en murmurant le nom de celui-ci, ce qui obligea Cornélius de créer une nouvelle catégorie se nommant "Animalis" pour ceux qui étaient comme sa petite-fille. Soudain elle fut réveillée par la voix de sa cousine Laura qui appela elle et son cousin Maximilien. La blondinette s'étira, redevint humaine, sortit de sa chambre, courut, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa cousine. Maximilien arriva quelques secondes plus tard. La noiraude tenait un stylo dans sa main droite et leur expliqua que c'était un Portoloin qui les emmènera dans la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur et qui se déclancherait quand tout le monde le tiendrait. Les deux adolescents prirent tout de suite une partie du stylo et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils furent tous aspirer pour arriver quelques secondes plus tard sur une rue bétonnée de couleur grise. Pauline, Laura et Maximilien se levèrent et virent qu'ils étaient en face du Chaudron Baveur.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers la porte de celui-ci quand ils entendirent quelqu'un dire quelque chose. Les trois adolescents de retournèrent et aperçurent un homme assez grand, plus exactement une demi-géant qui avait des cheveux et une barbe broussailleuses brunes et des yeux marrons et qui portait un pull léger marron et un petit gilet marron foncé. Il accompagnait un garçon qui avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, des lunettes rondes et le même âge que la blondinette et le noiraud

et qui portait une chemise et un pantalon trop grands pour lui.

En voyant le demi-géant, la noiraude le salua :

**\- Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**\- Bonjour Laura ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais bien merci et toi ?**

**\- Ça va, répondit-elle. Voici ma cousine Pauline et mon frère Maximilien qui vont à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Pauline, Maximilien, dit-elle à sa cousine et à son petit frère. Je vous présente Hagrid, garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard.**

**\- Pauline, Maximilien, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit le concerné heureux. Laura n'arrête pas de me parler de vous. Vous allez entrer dans cette école en même temps que Harry ici présent.**

**\- Harry Potter ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents étonnés en même temps.**

**\- Je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin Harry ! s'écria la blondinette. Je m'appelle Pauline Fudge et je te présente mes cousins Laura et Maximilien Fudge.**

**\- Je suis content de faire votre connaissance, dit le brun. Hagrid, comment cela se fait qu'ils me connaissent ? demanda-t-il déboussolé.**

**\- Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons en tête à tête, déclara Hagrid. Nous devons acheter les fournitures d'abord.**

Pauline, Laura, Maximilien, Harry et Hagrid entrèrent enfin dans le Chaudron Baveur. C'était un bar éclairé par des bougies. Les murs et le plancher étaient de couleur sombre. Ils pouvaient distinguer des clients qui mangeaient et buvaient, et un barman qui servaient des verres de temps en temps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. En les voyant, le barman salua les deux noirauds et la blondinette puis le demi-géant. Il proposa au gardien des clés s'il voulait à boire mais celui-ci refusa parce qu'il avait pour mission d'acheter les fournitures pour le brun. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom et le prénom de l'adolescent, le propriétaire du bar les répéta en s'exclamant. En entendant cela, tout le monde regarda en direction du bar puis se rua sur l'Élu pour lui serrer la main. Pourquoi ils me serrent tous la main ? se demanda l'adolescent complètement embarrassé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre adolescents et le garde-chasse virent un homme avec un turban sur sa tête s'approcher d'eux. Il bégaya qu'il était heureux de rencontrer Harry. Hagrid présenta aux quatre adolescents le professeur Quirrell qui enseignerait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pauline remarqua autre chose chez le nouveau professeur : il la regardait. Pourquoi au juste ? se demanda-t-elle.

Ils allèrent vers une porte et l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce lumineuse où il y avait des cartons de bois à droite et les murs étaient en briques. Le demi-géant sortit un parapluie rose et tapa sur plusieurs briques, ce qui les firent bouger et tous virent une rue où il y avait que des commerces et de personnes qui marchaient. Pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient, Harry fut émerveillé de voir tous ces boutiques. C'est vraiment magnifique ! pensa-t-il. Mais comment acheter tout mes affaires ?

Il posa, d'ailleurs, cette question au gardien des clés qui lui répondit qu'ils allaient récupérer de l'argent dans la banque de Gringotts.

Quand ils furent arrivés à Gringotts, le demi-géant proposa à Laura, Pauline et Maximilien d'attendre un peu parce que le brun et lui iraient dans la banque pour retirer de l'argent mais la noiraude refusa.

Après avoir fait plusieurs boutiques, ils entrèrent dans le magasin de baguettes magiques. C'était une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Ils pouvaient voir un bureau et derrière lui des étagères remplies de boîtes. Il y avait seulement une petite lampe qui éclairait la table.

Au moment où ils s'approchaient du comptoir, un vieil homme apparut soudainement. C'était Mr Olivander, le propriétaire du magasin. Il dit :

**\- Bonjour Misses et Mr Fudge ! La dernière fois, que je vous ai vus, c'était pour acheter la baguette en bois de bouleau et crin de licorne de Miss Laura Fudge.**

**\- C'est bien cela, confirma la plus âgée.**

**\- Miss Fudge, fit-il à la blondinette. Essayez cette baguette faite en bois d'olivier et plume de phénix.**

Elle prit la baguette et fit un mouvement. Cependant de nombreuses boîtes contenant d'autres baguettes tombèrent. Il prit la baguette des mains de l'adolescente, disparut et revint avec une autre fabriqué avec du bois de sapin et du ventricule de dragon dans sa main. Elle recommença un geste mais la lampe qui se brisa. Il la reprit et donna une autre faite en bois de peuplier et crin de sombral. Au moment où elle la toucha, une lumière blanche apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette.

Après quatre essais, Maximilien reçut une baguette en bois de chêne et plume de phénix. Ils payèrent le vendeur puis se dirigèrent vers la boutique où il y avait des hiboux. Ils achetèrent une chevêche d'Athéna, que l'adolescente nomma Mimi, et une chouette lapone nommée Luno par le noiraud. Ils revinrent à la maison et déposèrent leurs achats dans leurs chambres respectives. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, l'adolescente s'assit sur son lit et elle lisait.


	4. Chapitre 3

Pauline, ses cousins Laura et Maximilien, sa tante Suzanne et son oncle Killian entrèrent dans la gare de Kings Cross. C'était une grande gare lumineuse où il y avait du monde. Les trois adolescents poussaient chacun un chariot où ils avaient déposé leurs bagages. Arrivés devant le pilier en briques se trouvant entre les voies 9 et 10, Suzanne pris la poignée du chariot de la blondinette et lui demanda si elle était prête. La concernée acquiesça et c'était ainsi que tante et nièce foncèrent vers le mur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elles virent une gare où se trouvaient des parents et leurs enfants un train qui avait des wagons marron et une locomotive noire. Sur son gros nez, une pancarte rouge où il y avait écrit en lettres d'or "Poudlard Express".  
Elle dit au revoir à son oncle et à sa tante et mit son chariot dans un endroit réservé pour celui-ci tout comme ses cousins. Elle voulut rejoindre le noiraud mais il n'était plus dans son champ de vision tellement il y avait du monde sur le quai. Mais où est-il ? se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il est dans le train. La jeune fille se fraya un chemin, monta dans le premier wagon qu'elle vit, marcha dans le couloir du wagon, entra dans un compartiment vide et s'installa sur un siège. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les ouvrit et aperçut Tom assis juste à côté d'elle. Celui-ci lui demanda :

**\- Prête pour ta première année à Poudlard ?**  
**\- Bien sûr, répondit la concernée. J'ai tellement hâte ! Je pense aller à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Mais une petite chance à Serpentard sachant que mon grand-père est allé là-bas.**  
**\- Une petite chance, dis-tu ? s'étonna presque le brun. Tu as quand même des qualités pour y aller.**  
**\- La ruse de temps en temps et la détermination seulement, énuméra Pauline.**  
**\- C'est déjà pas mal, fit-il. Tu as peut-être des qualités cachées.**  
**\- Mouais, murmura-t-elle pas très convaincue. J'espère que je vais me faire des amis, dit-elle pensive.**  
**\- Tu vas en avoir, espéra-t-il. J'en suis sûr. Mais n'oublie pas de discuter avec moi.**  
**\- Tiens, tiens, remarqua la blondinette. Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas là réponse à sa question car il avait disparu. Elle soupira, regarda l'entrée de son compartiment et vit une fille de son âge qui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes et qui portait, tout comme la blondinette, son uniforme de Poudlard. La brunette demanda :

**\- Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ?**  
**\- Oui bien sûr, répondit la petite-fille du Ministre de la Magie.**  
**\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle après s'être installée. Et toi ?**  
**\- Pauline Fudge, dit la concernée en souriant.**  
**\- Oh mais tu es la petite-fille du Ministre de la Magie ! s'exclama Hermione.**  
**\- Oui c'est exact, confirma Pauline. J'ai une cousine qui est en troisième année et un cousin qui va entrer à Poudlard cette année.**  
**\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir de la famille qui est dans cette école, dit-elle. Je suis la seule qui entre à Poudlard.**  
**\- Tes parents n'y sont pas allés ? questionna sa nouvelle copine.**  
**\- Non, fit la jeune fille en secouant négativement la tête. En même temps, mes parents sont des moldus.**  
**\- Ah d'accord, dit la blondinette. Pendant le mois d'août, j'ai passé mon temps à lire les manuels.**  
**\- Nous avons un point commun, remarqua la brunette.**  
**\- Vous… Vous n'aurez pas vu mon… mon crapaud ? interrogea un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qui pleurait.**  
**\- Non désolée, répondit Hermione.**  
**\- Tiens je te passe un mouchoir, fit Pauline. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons t'aider à chercher ton crapaud.**  
**\- Au fait, je suis Hermione Granger et voici Pauline Fudge, dit la brunette. Et toi ?**  
**\- Pauline Fudge ! s'exclama-t-il. Ton grand-père parle beaucoup de ses affaires au ministère, je suppose. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.**  
**\- Il parle beaucoup de ça, confirma la concernée. Mais mon oncle et ma tante lui demande souvent de changer de sujet.**  
**\- Allons chercher le crapaud, déclara son amie. Je vais à gauche avec Pauline. Quant à toi, Neville, tu vas à droite. Au moins, on pourra le chercher dans tout le train.**

Après plusieurs minutes sans nouvelle de l'animal de compagnie de Neville, elles arrivèrent devant un compartiment. La blondinette reconnut tout de suite Maximilien et Harry et Ron qui était un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Elle les salua et demanda :

**\- Auriez-vous vu un crapaud par hasard ? Il appartient à un garçon du nom de Neville.**  
**\- Non désolé, répondit son cousin.**  
**\- Oh ! s'écria Hermione en voyant le rouquin qui tenait sa baguette magique. Tu fais de la magie ? Voyons ça !**  
**\- Soleil jonquille et mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat en jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds, récita-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.**  
**\- Tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? se moqua-t-elle en voyant bien que ce qu'avait fait le rouquin ne marchait pas. Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite. Moi je n'ai jeté que quelque sorts facile, bien sûr ! Ça a marché à chaque fois ! Par exemple, Occulus Reparo, prononça-t-elle s'être assise à côté du noiraud.**  
**\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a critiquée parce que tu ne sais pas jeter un sort ? questionna Ron à l'oreille Pauline.**  
**\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne l'ai…**  
**\- Nom d'une chouette ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle au garçon à côté d'elle.**  
**\- Maximilien Fudge, répondit ce dernier.**  
**\- Oh tu dois être le cousin de Pauline, remarqua la brunette. Et toi ? questionna-t-elle avec du dégoût dans sa voix. Tu es ?**  
**\- Moi ? s'étonna le rouquin qui mangeait quelques bonbons. Ron Weasley.**  
**\- Enchantée, déclara-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Vous devriez mettre vos robes. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

Les filles traversèrent le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte de leur compartiment. Elles virent Neville qui tenait son crapaud. Elles le félicitèrent et l'invitèrent dans leur compartiment, ce que le garçon accepta. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.


End file.
